Stormbreaker
by Storyteller307
Summary: Verun Malric, member of the Dark Trooper Project. After adrift in space and landed. Met Richard Zhang, with both of them together, they can create a weapon of destruction. Remnant fate lies in their hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** **Arrival of the Empire**

**6 ****BBY - Uncharted space**

A escape-pod adrift in unknown space, a survivor still afloat, in a unconscious state, the pod reach the atmosphere gravity well and pulled towards the planet. The pod lit up in flames and begin descending to the planet.

**Remnant, Atlas kingdom**

Jaques Schnee was in his home doing work in his studies, resume the previous founder of the schnee family legacy. One of his Atlas Guard came with an urgent news that a pod crash in his estate. This was very unfortunate.

As the Atlas soldier were examine the ship. The survivor taken to the hospital for treatment. In the operation room they to make him stable, avoid him to go into a coma.

The next morning, he was laying in the bed then awoke. He was attach with wires on his chest and wearing a patient gown. Then at the visit by General Ironwood and Jaques Schnee. This became a interrogation.

"You don't look like your from around here? Where you from? What happened and how you end up in front of Schnee home?" General Ironwood demands. He said nothing, by judging how he looks. Must be a military commander. Thinking they could be with the Rebel Alliance.

"Alright, if your not gonna speak. Well just throw you in prison." He suggested. But no answer. Then it was decided. When was fully recovered. They took him in the prison where they mix with human Faunus.

Arriving in the maximum prison. He was toss in the jail cell. Knowing there there's no relation with the propaganda of Rebel or The Empire. Good thing he kept the beacon on in the escape pod, hoping a chance to the Empire to search for him.

**Next day**

As he sit in his own cell, next to his was another prison. That prisoner was curious of this new inmate, he wanna to greet him.

"Hey, you still kicking?" He said, then he got up from his cell. Then talk to the guy whose speaking to him.

"Too whom am I speaking to?" he replied.

"My names is Richard Zhang, how you doing?" With nice greetings. The continued with there conversations.

"Alright. What world am I on? Is there any imperial or rebels around?" He ask. This inmates was confused of what he saying.

"I know nothing of what your saying. You not from around are here, are ya? Well to tell you that your on Remnant." with this Intel, he's far from the Galactic Empire. And there no records of 'Remnant' in the data logs.

"I haven't got your name stranger?" He ask. Where is his manners. He introduced himself.

"I am Verun Malric." he said his name.

"It's nice to meet you? What you toss in for. Stealing dust?" Verun doesn't know what he means by that.

"What is this 'Dust' you speak of?" He ask.

"Well, looks like you need a history lesson." Richard describe what there use and purpose. Weapons, transportation, and human use. It can be use for anything. Malric was intrigued. This can be a greater use for the Empire.

"Thanks for history lesson. What you in for?" Verun wants to get know him.

"I create weapons out of these resources and selling it, but got caught for doing it. I work as one of Schnee industries scientists. I wasn't getting paid enough. So here I am." He explains.

"Interesting. Very interesting." they concluded there conversations inin another time.

**6 days later**

A Star-Destroyer exit out of lightspeed. Then sent out the probe to search for the missing escape pod. As it landed on the planet it began it search for Colonel Vernun Malric, Member of the Dark Trooper Project.

The probe track down his Chip implant that was injected in him. He was in a prison. Then probe report back to the ship and found what they were looking for. They sent special unit that was designed to infiltrate and receive.

That night when guards were making there rounds. They watch the wall and kept eye for escapee's. Then a blaster bolt hit him in the head that killed him instantly. They use a grappling to climb over the wall. Five Storm Commando's, begin to head inside the prison and they infiltrate the area. Taking the guard out as quietly as possible. They reach the security control room. Eliminating the the two guards and they search for the missing researcher. They use the camera feed and found him sitting in the cell.

Then they began the retrieval. They got to the big door and setup thermal detonator charges and they stand clear. Then the door was destroyed. A alarm has been trigger. All Atlas guard ran to the compromise cell block, once they enter the area, the storm commando aim the rocket launcher at the Atlas soldier and blown into smithereens.

"Colonel, we're here to retrieve you." Verun nodded. But first he went to the other cell to get Richard.

"Richard! Come with me you will a better use to the Empire." Then he push lock pad opening his cell. They make there escape.

Then they awaited for the shuttle to pick them up, as the sound of the alarm blaring, General Ironwood arrive to escape attempt, he aim his revolver at the Verun whose was being escorted by storm commando's but an explosion blew the door and inmates are try to escape. That cause James to change to the important matters. Keeping the prisoner from escaping the maximum prison.

The shuttle successfully acquired the VIP and unknown guest. Then left back to the Star-Destroyer. The next day. The prisoner were all back in there places, James Ironwood meet the unpredictable guest. They were very clever to cause a diversion.

Now what would happen now, unknown inmate escape. Something bad was coming in his ways. Letting Jaques Schnee know the unknown prisoner escape within there grasp. This could jeopardize there future.

**Outer Rim**

As Colonel Vernun Malric return, the higher official need a debriefing of how he ended up in Uncharted region of space. Aboard one dreadnoughts, that sat in the conference room. He discuss how he was being to escorted back to _Arc Hammer _to assist General Rom Mohc of the suit diagnostic till attack by Rebel force that made them successful of destroy three imperial ship. Let him alone, adrift in space.

With that, he met a valuable informant. That help with him of creating new upgrade to the Dark Trooper project. But they needed funding for it. But first, they needed to show proof of the new resources that will support empire. Richard explains to him what these dust are use for. But still they have denied there request. So Verun and Richard resume back to the _Arc Hammer _and continuing the project. Richard with his full support to aid Verun ideas.

**0 ABY - Remnant**

Upon arriving, Malric is now Director and wore white uniform that he is upmost importance. After the destruction of the _Arc Hammer _he managed to get the exoskeleton/droid suit before the dreadnought was destroyed. With this he'll use this opportunity.

Aboard on the Assertor-class star dreadnought known as _Oblivious_. Richard was appointed as commander to assist Vernun work. Director Malric and Commander Zhang were being escorted by Nova Troopers. As they reach to the bridge, they meet Fleet Admiral Vars and captain Voss.

"Hello, Admiral. Thank you for assisting for our cause." He give him his thanks.

"Not all Director. For the Empire." Commander Zhang walk up to the bridge window and like the view of his home world.

"It's good to be home." As he lay his hand on the glass. Director Malric stood by side him.

"Now, you know this world very much. Where they keep this dust at?" He ask.

"That would be at the schnee Industry. At the Atlas kingdom province. Is it okay that I go. I have an something I needed to do." Director Malric rise an eyebrow. This concern him more.

"What would that be?" he said. Zhang wish could say but it's only him and him alone.

"An old friend of mines." Director granted his permission. Then he allow two Nova Trooper to escort him.

**To be continued...**

**A request from _You're normal sheevite_****. And so the Director Malric resume the project from his previous Successor General Rom Mohc. Now what's Richard Zhang story and what is this friend he's meeting? Next chapter will reveal. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Harness the power**

**I** **re-edit this so this should be more clearly.**

**Remnant Atmosphere **

"Commander? Commander?" The pilot calls him on the comm.

"Yes, pilot?" Richard replied.

"Is this the coordinates you want to go too?" As the pilot addresses. "Yes."

"Okay, Commander. 3 minutes to till landing preparations." He estimated. Then the shuttle landed on beacon platform.

**Beacon Academy**

He and his escort walked towards the courtyard. Seeing school for the first. When he's young, he wanted to attend to a huntsmen/huntress school. But that never happened.

Kids chatting among each other talking of their days. Laughing can be heard from there group of kids but they all turn attention to him, being walked by black and yellow striped soldier in armor that they never seen before. As he was distracted, he knock over somebody without looking.

"I am very sorry! Let me help you up." Richard lend a hand Red hood girl in a school uniform. She brush herself off and smiled sheepishly.

"No, it's my fault. I should pay attention where I'm going." she smile continuously. With a kind person and they both laugh. When she took a good look at him. Wearing a white uniform and a cape, have a rank insignia that consist of three yellows squares and two reds that sit on left breast and two cylinder on each side, has a orange stripe on his hair. The something glimpse in her eyes. The sword he carried at his side. She stares at it constantly and drooling. The Nova Trooper were unease the way she looking at his weapon

"Umm, with that aside. I'm am looking for Lie Ren. Is he here by any chance?" As she snap from her curiosity. Then remember the name.

"Yes, he's around here walking, he's a team called team JNPR." he smiled and knowing that he still around.

"Well thank you. Carry on your day." He waved. Then he proceed on. She was curious of who he was, but he's a friend of Ren, she'll probably talk to Ren later about his friend who came to visit.

With interest that he had not attended at prestigious school. Would been nice to be in. As he wonder in his thoughts, he saw his old friend. He was hanging out with a blonde kid and red hair girl. And unexpectedly remember Nora who was a little girl hangs with homeless kid trying to scavenge for food. As he was going walk to him then something that came to mind.

"Richard! I need you to move on. Live your own life!" young Ren said. Richard was speechless.

"Lie Ren, I'm trying to help?" He replied.

"All you do is stealing. I don't want trouble around us. We know better than this!" He shouted with anger.

"This what I can only do. Try to provide for us!" Richard try support his doing. But it was all disappointment to him.

"Then leave me and Nora out of this!" Then they left him alone, he went different direction. Walking into the cruel reality. He started to regret what he have did. That all fade away.

He paused for a while and smiled. He be just fine, as he said to himself, no longer needed and brings back those bad memories. And decided to return back to shuttle. He focus on resuming what Director Malric project. As he was walking he was block by a white hair girl.

"Watch where you going." She begin scolding. Surprise by who he had met. The Schnee. She put arms together and act so important, expecting to get out of the way which they did. He gave a mean glare as well. Then he compliment the mean princess.

"Still as arrogant always. Ms. Schnee." He continued walking to his shuttle. That voice, she heard that somewhere. As she turn seeing him leaving on his aircraft. He traded her a sinnister smile. After departing from Beacon Academy, he sent a probe to head to the atlas province to retrieve information.

**The Oblivious**

"So Commander Zhang, how was your visit of an old friend of yours?" Director Malric asked.

"Very pleasant." He replied.

"Very pleasant, indeed." Verun remarked.

"As what I learn about the Schnee shipment by tonight. They will be at the shipyard on the port. That we send in the assault team to extract the shipment with the AT-hauler. Any suggestions Director?" He explains and ask for questions.

"No. Not at all. Will you be supervising this?" He asked. Then Richard nodded. They begin at once.

Three AT-hauler being escorted by four TIE-Fighters. They flew over the ocean. Something was unexpected.

"Commander, we have three unidentified vehicles." Pilot said. Richard looked out the pilot view and see three bullheads stealing the shipment.

"Have the TIE-Fighters deal with it." He ordered. The TIE-Fighter pilot's acknowledged the order and began its attack run.

As Roman Torwick ordering the White Fang's, they unexpected company in their mist. They upon them. The TIE-Fighter only to get two bullheads down. Torwick planned was foil again but by a unknown foe. He had to escape. Then they dropped off Commander Zhang and Two Nova Trooper. They open the containers and saw all the dust that inventory. He took out couple that he can uses for himself.

With scarying Torwick off. They begin bringing the AT-Hauler in and begin loading the shipment container. As the stormtroopers connecting the storage, he was shot from a distance. Then him and the Nova trooper immediately look from the bottom of the AT-hauler. It a girl with a black ribbon on her head. The Nova Trooper aim there Heavy blaster but Commander Zhang hold his hand up. "She mine and mine alone." He said aloud. The trooper obey and observe.

He jump on from the cargo. He to his weapon know "Phoenix Fury" for the first time he uses it. Got the dust that from one of the cargo storage. Then his sword came alive. He uses fire, the between him and young girl in the black outfit. Their speed were ferocious and agile.

The three AT-hauler success extract the shipment container and traveling back to _The Oblivious_. Two are still in process of hooking up the Shipment containers.

As she still in defense and while Commander Zhang on offense. He continue swishing to left and right. He getting more vicious at his attack then another assailant came and interrupt with their duel. With that, the blonde boy with monkey tail spun his staff and point at Zhang, he both and hope he will not be a nuisance. The blonde boy staff turn into nun-chucks, after encounter him with nun-chucks it shot dust and he try to manage his attacks, girl with a bow hair tie join in with that he was overwhelmed. Then the Nova Trooper had orders to protect commander Zhang.

They use their DLT-19 heavy blaster. Rapidly fire the blaster, he manage to withdraw. Two took cover behind the storage. Then as the AT-hauler was about to leave, out of nowhere, something hooked on the ship and had a hard time Departing then another girl on the ground was walking backwards. The ship begin crashing down and exploding. Commander Zhang. Jump back on the AT-hauler and and nodded with his cap at his worthy opponent. Then they departed into space.

"Blake are you alright?!" Ruby said, as came running to her aid.

"Yeah." She dust herself off. Watching the undenified ship leaving into deep space. Wonder why they needed dust.

The ship landed in the hangar of _The Oblivious_. Director Malric gave his pupil a clap of success. "I am impress, Commander Zhang."

"Thank you Director. I can only manage bring two." He gave him the bow. His heritage behavior became his manner.

"These are enough. Now, shall we proceed on with the project?" He said. With that the Nova Trooper open the Cargo container and it was filled with dust. Now with this that can make Dark Trooper III Gen. 2.

**White Fang's hideout**

"What do you mean you guys were attacked?" Cinderfall angrily said.

"I mean these guys came out of nowhere and take down two airships." Torwick rebuttal. This was not according to their plan. They might of had someone told about the shipment or maybe a mole. But doesn't matter.

"beside you suggest to those to hire mutt's from the White Fang's." Working with the White Fang's wasn't in his line of work

"We have have a big plan for you Roman, all I ask is a little cooperation." fuel with fury rage, she expect follow what's been order.

**Now the fight scene was a bit poor, I try my best.**

**Now, with dust I rather go with the radius of the planet. The more they leave the Remnant system, more it deteriorates. That I will have them stay in the Remnant more longer. Will Ren know that his old friend went full darkside? Yes, a duel will be hence later in the chapter. Director Malric favors his new companion of his skill and work on the Dark Trooper, a useful asset to the Empire. Continue next time of stormbreaker. **


End file.
